Conversa de machos no bar
by Pinguim.Aquariano
Summary: Dois amigos bebem em um bar, conversam sobre mulheres e sobre a notícia da entrevista de um tal Masami Kurumada.


Conversa de machos no bar

A noite de sexta feira já era anunciada pelo vermelho poente do céu. Em uma rua calma de Atenas, em uma mesa de bar na calçada, dois amigos começavam os primeiros goles da noite.

Os amigos eram nitidamente opostos um do outro, embora houvessem certas semelhanças físicas. Ambos robustos, de porte atlético e cabelos compridos. Um deles sentava de forma absolutamente despojada – largado, diriam alguns – um olhar malandro admirava as silhuetas femininas que passavam na rua, vez ou outra cutucava seu amigo por debaixo da mesa, insistindo para que observasse as moças passando. O outro homem mantinha uma postura ereta, um ar de sobriedade e austeridade, com seu olhar frio e charmoso na face seduzia uma moça em específico em outra mesa.

O amigo despojado vestia roupas coloridas e leves. O amigo austero estava elegante e fino. Um parecia extrovertido enquanto o outro transmitia maturidade. A bebida de um era uma enorme caneca de cerveja européia e do outro uma boa taça de vinho. Ambos amigos, charmosos cada um a seu modo.

- Olha lá Camus! Nossa, que maravilha! – dizia Miro enquanto cutucava seu amigo insistindo para que olhasse outras meninas que passavam.

- Estou vendo Miro! Não sou cego... Mas que adianta essas mulheres passando? Prefiro investir naquelas sentadas ali... – Camus discretamente apontou.

Miro virou imediatamente para olhar descaradamente.

- Aquelas ali?

- Não aponte desse jeito!

- Olha só rapaz! São bonitas mesmo! Nossa, toda bonitonas, bem arrumadas ein!

- Ah... – Camus tentava esconder o rosto nas mãos – Você me racha a cara de vergonha!

- Que nada, Camus! Elas estão até olhando agora!

- Claro! Você está apontando e falando alto!

- Ah! Vou lá falar com elas! – Miro levanta-se da mesa.

- Não! – Camus puxou o amigo bruscamente. – Fica quieto aí que eu sei chegar nelas!

- Ah... Você é muito chato!

Miro sentou emburrado e tomou alguns goles de cerveja. Então voltou a falar.

- Ficou sabendo da notícia?

- Que notícia?

- Apareceu um cara aí dizendo em uma entrevista que não somos gays.

Camus ficou sem entender. Miro também não sabia direito, mas tentou explicar.

- Um tal de Masami Kurumada. Um japonês. O pessoal tava perguntando se eu e você não éramos casal.

- Esse povo tá louco? – protestou o francês. – Casal eu e você? Ergh!

- Ergh mesmo! Só não sei o que que esse japonês sabe da gente! – Miro ergueu a sobrancelha pensativo.

- Eu e você veados? Mon Dieu! Onde já se viu que eu ia trocar a beleza sublime de um corpo feminino desnudo por uma bunda cabeluda de homem! Eca! – Revoltado Camus tomou um grande gole de vinho, limpando a boca em seguida no guardanapo.

- É! Eu gosto de mulher! E gostosa! – Miro virou toda a caneca e cerveja e limpou a boca na toalha na mesa. Em seguida deu um berro para o garçom pedindo mais uma.

- Não sei da onde tiraram essa idéia! – reclamou Camus – Logo nós! Podiam pensar de qualquer um. Mas de nós? É só perguntar para qualquer amazona do Santuário!

- Pois é! – Miro deu um gole na sua cerveja recém entregue pelo garçom – Podiam até desconfiar do Shaka, sei lá... ele anda sempre todo delicado, com aquele cabelinho loiro lá. Sei não ein...

- Ou então o Afrodite. – Camus completou sua taça com vinho tinto – Com aquela mania de florzinhas, aquela pintinha suspeita...

- Concordo! Pô o cara usa batom! Homem que é homem não usa maquiagem!

Camus deu gole de vinho e sorriu maliciosamente para o amigo.

- Tá... Mas você pinta as unhas. Então também é gay!

- Ei! Não vem não rapaz! – Miro reagiu instantaneamente – Minhas unhas são um pouco crescidas por causa das agulhas! E ela fica vermelha por causa do cosmo! Você sabe!

Camus caía na risada, debochando do amigo.

- Você que não me engana com essa pinta de francês boiola aí! Tomando vinho, com essa roupa toda engomadinha aí...

- É disso que as mulheres gostam, mon ami! Homens educados, finos, com classe. Tem que saber conversar, bater um bom papo, falar algumas coisas ao pé do ouvido. É assim que se ganha as mulheres!

- Que nada! Tem que chegar chegando, velho! Já dou uma olhada esperta e mando uma cantada massa! Mulher quer saber do cara malandro, que sabe chegar!

- Ah, claro. Por isso que você ta aí encalhado Miro!

- Eu encalhado? Tá louco?

- Lógico que está! Miro, você não pega ninguém. Não ta pegando nem elevador! Hahaha. – Camus riu debochando.

- Oras! Eu sou o maior pegador dessa cidade! Aqui em Atenas já peguei todas as mulheres! Só perdoei duas: a minha mãe e a sua. – e Miro tomou sua cerveja convicto de que tinha arrasado.

Camus, por sua vez, pegou sua taça e encarou o amigo antes de dizer:

- Então mon ami, lamento informar, mas por uma eu estou na sua frente.

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio.

Em seguida os dois desataram a rir. Apertaram as mãos e trocaram tapas nos ombros como bons amigos.

Terminada a euforia, Miro tomou mais alguns goles de cerveja. Olhou para os lados. Bateu a caneca na mesa e, dedo em riste, encarou bem o amigo.

- Agora sério, Camus. Você não pegou minha mãe, pegou?


End file.
